Moment Of Change
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: The one moment that changes two people from rivals to something more. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer:** I own squat…I don't even own a cardboard box….well actually I own quite a bit of stuff but not anything important like Naruto, three lines from a Green Day song(Good Riddance - Time Of Your Life btw)or a cardboard box.

**AN:** Okay hello, I have no idea what this is like…actually I think it's rather weird but I was bored/bludging in my English class and wrote this…and the beginning to a Fruits Basket oneshot…but that's not the point…….anyways I hope you liked this kinda weird SasuNaru…and yeah Reviews would be great….I'd like to know how this sounds compared to my other…more normal SasuNaru's. Well anyways enjoy!!

**ANx2:** Also I want to thank the awesome Star for betaing over this for me since i'm re-editing over all my stuff 23/09/07 09/23/07

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

_**It's Something Unpredictable**_

He was sitting in class, trying to work, but he couldn't, he could feel eyes on him.

He thought it might be Gaara, or Kiba, he wanted it to be, but going against his better judgment he looked somewhere else.

It wasn't meant to be more then a mere look, a whim of paranoia, but it changed everything.

He had been right, they were looking at him.

The moment their eyes met, he noticed a foreign emotion in them; he knew the emotion, just never in their eyes.

The raven quickly looked away and to his desk, leaving the blonde to stare at him confused, his rival, his best friend had looked at him with love… he liked him… him Naruto Uzumaki... and he had no idea what he was going to do about it.

He turned back to his desk, staring at his hands.

After a few moments he felt eyes on him again, he didn't have to look up, he knew who was staring at him.

He kept his eyes on his desk, refusing to meet their eyes again; he needed time to think.

As their eyes pierced through him, almost as if trying to stare into his soul, he felt his heart steadily climb into his throat, and his stomach gained a circus troupe, he was sure.

After what seemed like forever of sitting in silence, only the feeling of eyes on him, the bell finally rang.

He quickly began packing up his things, wanting to avoid a confrontation and hurry home.

He went to grab his bag and stand up, when a hand landed on his shoulder, pushing him back into his seat with a slight pressure.

_**But In The End It's Right**_

Turning slowly around he meet blank obsidian eyes and mentally gulped.

Adverting his eyes, he looked around the class for a distraction, it soon turned useless as it was the end of the day and everyone had quickly escaped the confines of the classroom

Even the teacher had left, they were alone.

Turning back around, he looked into Sasuke's nervous face, he was surprised Sasuke's mask wasn't up… or maybe it was, and he just knew how to read him?

He found the second more plausible, the Uchiha never showed weakness, especially to him.

Realizing Sasuke hadn't let go of his shoulder, he turned his head to look at it, he was trying to find something other then Sasuke's face to look at, but by the way he quickly retracted his hand as if burned, gave the impression Sasuke thought he was mad at him.

Turning back to look at him, he went to speak but Sasuke spoke first. "You're mad."

He blinked and again went to respond, but was stopped by Sasuke's slightly sad voice as he whispered. "I never intended you to know…" he sighed; his eyes averting to look out the window. "I really didn't want to make you hate me more, but, that's impossible now, so I'll just leave you alone."

Looking back at him, Sasuke gave a small sad smile, causing a small fluttering to form in Naruto's stomach.

When Sasuke went to move away, in that moment, Naruto made his decision.

Grabbing Sasuke's arm, he looked up into the other's startled eyes, before leaning up and placing his lips gently on the others.

_**I Hope You Had The Time Of Your Life**_

Sasuke seemed frozen in place for a few moments as Naruto kissed him, before he quickly pulled away, looking at Naruto with a mixture of anger, confusion and hurt in his eyes.

Looking down at the ground the raven haired boy whispered icily. "Don't play games with me."

Naruto rolled his eyes; he went to speak but stopped and instead reached out and lifted up Sasuke's chin.

He started stroking one of his cheeks, while smiling a coy but loving fox smile.

He was really hoping the phrase 'Action speaks louder then words' was true.

After a few moments Sasuke reached up with a shaky hand and placed it over Naruto's tanned one.

As the shock and hurt faded, it was replaced with happiness and his usual cocky smirk.

Leaning down, Sasuke pressed their lips together, almost hesitantly. Smiling Naruto kissed back, snaking his hand behind Sasuke's neck in order to deepen the kiss.

Becoming more confident, Sasuke swiped his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip, an invitation Naruto quickly accepted.

After a few minutes of kissing, they broke apart, Naruto smiling widely.

Standing up Naruto grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing Sasuke's hand he winked before starting to pull him towards the classroom door.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the nickname but still answered. "Stupid Teme, You're coming to my house, I want to play ninja on my X-Box and since I have officially declared you my boyfriend, you're going to play with me."

Turning around he gave him a light peck on the cheek causing the Uchiha to blush lightly.

He laughed before leaning forward again and this time, licking the shell of his ear before whispering. "Hey Sasuke, catch me if you can"

He then pulled back giving Sasuke a smirk before turning and sprinting out of the classroom.

He knew Sasuke would chase him, they were rivals after all, and nothing could ever change that.

* * *

**AN:** Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Weird? Well what ever you think tell me. I know it's short and kinda jumpy but it was a moment that brought them together…errgh don't ask for my logic I wrote it while bored in English class…while review, I would adore you forever!! Oh and shameless advertising but I have a variety of SasuNaru oneshots (more sane then this) and a SasuNaru story which is pretty popular….I'm not telling you that you have to read them I just thought that a) if you like my writing you might enjoy more of it and b) if ur as big a yaoi/SasuNaru addict as me your always wanting to read fics…this is just giving you some…and well yeah…toodles!! Hope you enjoyed!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
